What was my mistake?
by lileigh760
Summary: Liberty knew giving her son up for adoption was the right choice for everyone involved but what happens when she regrets her decision? Will she ruin her own life forever? Or will someone show her that she's not alone? OneShot


**Hey everyone. As I told you guys before I'm in a Fan Fiction writing contest on another site and this is my latest One shot. The judge of the contest didn't care for it but I hope some of you will. This is a Liberty and J.T. Pairing kind of. Hope you like it.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

Liberty was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when the all too familiar tears came. It had become a ritual ever since she'd given her son up for adoption. She knew it was the right decision. Her and J.T. weren't mature enough for the responsibility of an infant but that didn't make it hurt any less. Day after day she would go to school. Do her work. Watch all of the immature teenagers around her school make dates and whine about being grounded. She couldn't imagine her life like that. To her she was a mother. She didn't have the desire to go out and have fun anymore. She just sat at home all the time feeling sorry for herself. No more she thought. No more sitting around watching life pass her by. She was going to have fun. She was going to be a teenager.

J.T. sat on his couch pretending to watch the television. Truth be told he hadn't caught a word of what they were saying in over an hour. He was too busy lost in thought about the events of the past 6 months. He'd become a father. A thief. A drug dealer. A suicide survivor. Then lastly he'd lost his title of being a "Father". His decisions haunted him. In his mind he was the reason that they had given their child up for adoption. He was the reason for Liberty's pain. She didn't think he or anyone for that matter could see the pain in her eyes but he could. He knew her too well not too. He was a coward though. Instead of comforting her and grieving the loss of their child together he hid his feelings behind a mask and made stupid jokes. He acted immature always making other's laugh to hide his own personal heartache. He was slowly killing himself and he knew that he needed to confront Liberty about their feelings. If he didn't they'd both end up living a lie for the rest of their lives.

"This feeling is so nice". Liberty thought to herself as she walked along the bridge just above the river. She felt all floaty. No wait that was a lie. She didn't feel anything. Numb. That was what she was. No feeling. Just numb. The alcohol she had been chugging slowly took effect leaving her movements clumsy and sluggish. She looked down at the picture of her son she held in her hands but she couldn't make out his face. Her senses were too muddled by the bottle she continued to drink from until nothing was left and the rain that had just started and was continuing to fall on the picture. She threw it into the water with the bottle waiting for the sound of the bottle hitting the water. She heard nothing but the soft sounds of the rain drops hitting the water below. She glanced down into the water that was swirling beneath her. It'd be so easy. She could make the numbness permanent. Just jump. One quick leap of faith and it would all be over. She was alone anyway wasn't she?

A sudden voice startled her from her thoughts as she placed her final foot over the railing hundreds of feet above the river below.

"Liberty"!

J.T. found who he was looking for as he walked along the bridge to the river that him and Liberty used to visit when they were dating. He could see her outline but it was unclear. She was too far ahead of him for him to make out what she was doing but he could definitely see that her movements were clumsy and that she had a hard time keeping her balance. The rain that had just started made it even harder for him to make her out. He started to walk faster slowly building up his courage for what he would say once they were face to face. He watched her throw something over the railing of the bridge and stumbled closer to the rails. He walked faster. Something told him to run. He had an icy feeling in his veins and knew it had nothing to do with the icy rain that pelted his body. The closer he got to her the faster he ran until he was only a few feet away. He watched as she placed one foot over the rail. His heart stopped. He watched as she placed the second over and the action shook him from his thoughts. "Liberty" He shouted hoping he wasn't too late.

Liberty glanced back at J.T. in shock. She tried grabbing onto the railing but it had become slippery due to the heavy rain that was pouring from the sky. She fell back and lost her footing. She only had one hand and one foot left on the railing and in that moment she knew that she didn't want to die. She'd been wrong. J.T.'s face appeared above her. He was ghostly white and obviously frightened. He shouted for her to grab his hand. She was too scared. She knew that placing her hand from the railing to his would mean trusting him with her life. She had to make that decision. She did. She pulled herself up with one hand and reached with the other. She made contact and J.T. held firmly. He pulled with both hands and she could hear him groaning with effort over the loud thunder that rumbled. Finally Liberty fell over the railing onto J.T. He looked down at her face which was covered in a mixture of tears and rain and hugged her close as she began to sob into his shoulder. She wasn't alone. Not even close.


End file.
